Catharsis
by redgummybear93
Summary: Elsa, Zane and Jace have been working in the realm of dreams for years. At the end of a job they come across some old friends with a proposition. Will they take it or leave it? Rated M for language and adult situations.  Arthur/OC; OC/OC and Ariadne/OC
1. Train Wreck

A/N: This is dedicated to my cousin Averi for her 16th birthday! You made me go see Inception with you and I've fallen even more in love with Joseph-Gordon Levitt. So here's my Inception story!

_Jace White_

It was the type of rainy day, which made most people, want to curl up on their couches and drink a war cup of tea. Unfortunately for me here I am stuck outside in this rain. Then again how bad is it really? This rain isn't real, or so the double-sided coin in my hand tells me. It should be a normal quarter in my hand. You know the heads or tails kind of quarter. Instead it's a tails or tails kind of quarter. Considering I always pick tails, I suppose my luck never runs out. Well today seems to be that unlucky day, which shows up hidden behind the good ones. It's that bad day that makes me want to punch some one in the fucking face. It's that kind of day. I've been shot in the arm twice. I know I'm the Point Man and it's my job to protect the others, but come on they need to hurry up. I feel like I'm bleeding to death here. I've never been one for pain, even the fake kind. The only thing that keeps me from yelling is the small reminder in my hand that this is a dream. A _lovely_ dream that Elsa created. She's our architect she always goes all out with the dream worlds. But the Gotham-like cities are her favorite; I think it reminds her of where she grew up. Either way after about over 100 times in these places they start to creep you out. Especially the dark building in front of me. Elsa's not conventional enough to go for a safe. No, she goes for the windowless tower. Being honest, not the first place I would hide my secrets, but it works. And if succeeding means I have to stand outside Elsa's man made safe, with a bleeding arm then so be it, she just better hurry up. The problem with the three-man team I'm on is that well, we only have three men. Technically two men and a woman but really who's counting? The ever-charming Zane is our forger. He and Elsa work as our missing fourth, the extractor. You'd be surprised the demand for privacy invasions in this world and the lack of people to do it… I always wanted to know what other people were thinking. Having to share dreams with people however has changed my views… I think I'll just keep to myself. I glance at my ever-slowing watch, they have ten minutes. They better hurry the hell up.

* * *

_Zane Holden_

It's cracking them what I find to be rewarding. The look on the victims face when they realize I'm a fake, an imposter … a liar for lack of a better word. I don't think Elsa likes it very much… either that or she thinks I drag out the process too much. But something inside of me knows better. She hates two things in the world, people who are better at her job than she is and people who wreck her 'artwork.' I'm currently in the process of that.

"You're not real!" Exclaims our client, Mr. Johnson. His wide eyes stare at my changing appearance.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Johnson. Like I said before, I'm here to protect you… so I need you to tell me. Where did you hide the money?" Elsa asked as she saunters her way over to the chair where Mr. Johnson is sitting. Normally I would consider anyone looking like that unbelievably hot, but I've known Elsa long enough to see her snap. She glares at me and I give her a quick wink as I toss my silver compass into the air and catch it in my hand. The needle spins as if it's trying to locate north. It won't be able to. No matter how good an architect is they can't recreate the Earth's polarity in a dream. "I'm serious Mr. Johnson, we don't have much time. Where did you hide the money?" She asks again, her voice has gone up an octave, she's frustrated.

"I don't know!" He cried. Elsa and I share looks frustration. That's when I notice it, the picture of the sailboat.

"How about a boat Mr. Johnson do you happen to own a boat?"

"Yes but…"

"FREEZE!" Elsa and I look up quickly. It's his subconscious they must have shot Jace before coming here. He did seem overly distracted today.

"Step away from Mr. Johnson!" A tall burly man calls out. We both take a few steps back.

"Calm down, we don't want any trouble," Elsa starts to explain, of course by the time her last word leaves her mouth she's on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"You going to shoot me or what?" I ask. It's over anyway. We found what we came for. The bullet hits me with such force that I drop my totem and I almost forget I'm in a dream.

It really is a simple thing to see one of your friends inject a poor sleeping man with some sedative when only a minute ago she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

"See you got the blood out of your hair," I say as Elsa stands up and smoothes out her black pencil skirt. I suddenly remember this is business class on a train and we're dressing the part. I glance back over at Jace when Elsa doesn't respond. Jace's curly golden hair hangs just above his bright blue eyes. I can see he's thinking, he has his mouth open and he's biting his tongue. That's his brain blast look.

"So how'd you die?" I ask him. Jace turns to me and gives a half-hearted smile.

"I was hit by a car." Elsa pauses from grabbing her black clutch and stares at him,

"You didn't hear the car coming?" She asks. Jace rolls his eyes,

"Well someone made it pour! I couldn't hear shit and they came at me fast… I wasn't exactly prepared."

"Well be prepared next time," She looks at him, she's channeling our old friend Dominic Cobb. I haven't seen that man in years, him or anyone else on his little team. I have to admit, I missed Eames the most, we had the most fascinating conversations is jail cells while we waited for Elsa and Arthur to come bail us out. It's been years since she's seen him… her and Arthur had a thing a while back. I never mention it of course, she doesn't mention the girls I come home with every night, I don't mention Arthur.

"We should go," Jace states as he tosses me the silver suitcase. "Take this. Don't drop it." He orders as he straightens his black tie.

"Don't worry White, I not gonna break shit!" I snicker.

"I wonder why we're still friends," Elsa groans.

"It's my deviously good looks," She glances me up and down. She knows I'm good looking, I know I'm good looking; hell even Jace knows I'm good looking. Not that he's a bad looker himself; I just have the haughty look down. You know, I have the long dark brown hair and smoldering chocolate eyes.

"That must be it. It sure as hell wasn't your brains," Elsa notes as she shoves me playfully as she walked by.

"Definitely not your brains… you think I'd be stupid. I am the blonde one," jokes Jace as he runs his fingers through his thick hair. It was true; Elsa and I were both brunettes.

"Yeah but people like you better. I think your blonde hair makes you more approachable," I joke as we leave the compartment.

"Yeah, it's my golden hair not my golden personality."

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Elsa asks as she watches us with her cat like eyes. "No? Fine let's go. We're getting off at the next stop. Jace you're with me. Zane, head to the front of the train. Call us when you get out."

"Will do boss," I waved them off as I started up the front of the train. I had been walking for about 10 minutes when it finally dawned on me. This was a paradox maze… I had moved just far enough to get away from Elsa and Jace. Whoever created this dream was skilled…dare I say it? Better than Elsa? Just to make sure I pulled the small compass out of my jacket pocket. Sure enough the needle was spinning madly in it confinement. I grabbed my cell phone and started dialing Elsa's number

"_What's wrong?" _

_ "_You mean you haven't noticed yet?" I wanted to laugh at the irony.

_"Noticed what?"_ Her cold voice snapped at me.

"Check your totem, we're in a dream."

* * *

_Elsa Logan_

_"Check your totem, we're in a dream"_ Zane's voice reaches my ear. He has to be kidding. I only designed one dream level

"That's impossible."

"Did you check?" He asks me. I glance over at Jace whose eyebrows are knotted together in confusion. He watches as I pull the silver marble out of my coat pocket. I let it drop, waiting for the crash to signify I was in reality. Instead the marble bounces back up with out a sound. I snatch it in mid air and meet Jace's eyes.

"Great…" he mutters and rubs his hand down his face.

"So now what?" I asked into the phone.

_"Make the train stop…"_ I smiled a little as I spoke again,

"It will most likely kill you and turn whoever's subconscious were dealing with on us."

"I always thought you like causing a commotion. I can see outside. This world's big. A wall should stop the train."

"Fine, but don't complain about a headache later," I say before I hang up. I'm 29 years old, I started this in this business around my 20th birthday. I've been a dream architect for nine years, in this time I've been able to perfect my skills. For example I can manipulate dreams that aren't my own. "Hold on Jace, this might hurt." He gives a small laugh,

"Doesn't it always?" I give him a small smile.

"Sorry Jay," I turn back to the hallway which we came from, I can barley make out the outside from a large window. It should be enough; I close my eyes and imagine the wall. Sure enough when I open my eyes there it is and we speeding towards it at over 100mph. The impact causes me to be flung forward along with Jace. I manage to sit up but I can't shake the feeling of vertigo, which hangs over me like a cloud.

"Do you think he's dead?" Jace asks me as he clutched his head.

"Yeah pretty much everybody up there is…" I trail off.

"Shit Elsa!" Jace exclaims.

"What?" I ask him.

"Mr. Johnson!" Damnit, that's not good. "We have to see if he's alive come on." Jace grabs my hand and leads me through the crooked hallway of the train. We arrive quickly to the compartment.

"He's gone…" I manage to utter.

"No he's not…." Jace trails off. I look up at him to see that he's looking at Mr. Johnson. He seems unharmed as he's just standing there, smiling. "Didn't you inject him with some drugs to keep he asleep for at least another hour?"

"Yeah… I thought I did…" Suddenly Mr. Johnson steps forward. Looking back I should have seen this coming, his whole face and body start to morph. Mr. Johnson is 5"10's tall, has cropped dark blonde hair and bluish green eyes. What's most important here is that I know this man, we know this man.

"You've got to be kidding me," I hear Jace mumble out. The so called Mr. Johnson smiles at me,

"Well hello there darling."

* * *

_Zane Holden_

The smash of the solid concrete wall hurts a bit more than I expected. When I wake up on the cot I can still feel the ache in my face. As I pull myself up and yank the IV out of my arm. I suddenly remember the dream I came from didn't belong to me, or Elsa or Jace.

"How have you been Zane?" Comes a calm voice from behind my back. I let out a shaky breath before turning around with a smile plastered on my face.

"Same old, same old Arthur. You? Kidnapping people I see, that as I recall is new. But it's been a few years, thing change."

"Don't they. Time stands still for no man," He stands up and looks over two people one of whom I recognize, Eames. There's a girl with him, she had long brown hair and pale skin. By the look of her she's in her early 20's and she still new at this, she looks uncomfortable even in her sleep.

"Who's the jailbait?" I ask as I look over my respective teammates. They're fine I have no need to stare at their empty faces.

"She's twenty-three," Arthur responds.

"So you are dating her." He glares at me with such a passion i wonder if it's Elsa staring at me and not him.

"I didn't say that… we're not together."

"Oh good, Elsa's already going to be furious at her for creating such a believable dream world, no need to bring love into it. She is the architect right?"

"Yes."

"And let me guess, Mr. Johnson is really Eames?"

"You've gotten smarter."

"Years of practices… so is there a reason you kidnapped me and the others?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"All in good time Zane," He glances at his watch, then at the PASIV… I notice they have a few minutes left from the blinking LED clock display, not that it will matter Elsa and Jace are going to need a kick.

"So, is Eames going to shoot them?" I ask casually.

"Probably, it would be easiest… why you have a better idea?" I shake my head no, I just want to get out of here, and the sooner everyone wakes up the sooner I can leave.

Jace shoots up first, I don't think he could reach for his totem fast enough. He grips the metal coin in his hand and double check that it has both heads and tails, then he turns to Arthur.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know what you think! - Alexa


	2. We Have a Job Proposition For You

_**A/N: I have pictures of the characters up on my profile! Check it out! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Hey guys so this story was origionally made just for my cousin for her birthday. But since so many people seem to enjoy it, i've decided to continue it. But here's the catch. So in my opinion writing in first person is hard, especially when switching between characters and using the movie Inception as a base. So I wrote this chapter in 3rd person. However each section has a name to specify which character I am focusing on. I also want you guys to let me know which style you like better first or thrid POV. Let me know by reviewing or Pming me. If the majority of you like first person then i'll try for first person. Otherwise i'm doing it my way. But review either way to let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll probably post pictures of all the OCs later if I get enough reviews. So please enjoy! - Alexa (FYI this is how a flashback will be written: ****)**

* * *

_Jace White_

"Hello Darling," Eames drawled, he looked as over confident as he did the last time Jace saw him. _I don't blame him though, _Jace thought_ he outsmarted all three of us_.

Elsa snuck a side-glance at Jace and he realized they were both wondering the same thing. Do they run or try to shoot him? Jace was leaning towards running,

_If this is Eames' dream and we shoot him the world will collapse and we'll die. _Jace thought.

"It's been years Eames, why you couldn't call?" Asked Elsa as she slowly inched back. _Guess we're running._

"Lost your number darling, but we'll have plenty of time to catch up, why don't you two come with me?"

"You're going to have to do better than that," Jace mumbled. He stretched his arm casually behind his back; Jace's gun was still tucked into his pants. He whipped the gun out and shot at Eames, who must have been expecting it because he lunged out of the way. Jace knew he hit Eames, because he heard the cry as he bolted down the hallway with Elsa. They were both dodging Eames subconscious now, it's like the subconscious had magically appeared.

"I thought we decided not to shoot him?" Elsa asked as they bolted down the train's hallway shoving people as they go.

"We did, but there was no other way to escape!" They kept running for a bit more, until the brigade of Eames subconscious stopped them in their tracks.

"You do realize by shooting him, you alerted his subconscious right?" Elsa asks Jace.

"Right, because it was the misfired bullet that did it, not the concrete wall," He snapped back. Elsa gives Jace an exasperated look as the subconscious closes in on them. "Do me a favor Elsa?" He asked her. She glanced at him,

"What?" Jace handed her the gun.

"I'd rather have you kill me." Elsa glanced at the gun then at Eames subconscious.

"See you up there." He smiled and the second after the bullet knocked into Jace's skull. When he woke up he could still feel the burning in my head. Jace quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his quarter Jace checked it over a few times, just to insure that he was wake. He turned on Arthur who seemed relatively surprised to see Jace awake so soon. He reached for the gun that should have been in his jacket, but it was not there.

"Don't tell me you were really looking for your gun?" Zane asked from behind Jace. He glared at Zane._ He's too calm for this situation_, Jace thought. "What?" He asks Jace again, "Arthur's not going to kill us, well not here at least." Zane grinned. Jace looked back at Zane and rolled his cerulean eyes. Jace steadied himself on the bed and pushed his body off. He glanced over at Arthur who sat himself into a dark brown recliner. Jace watched as Arthur's eyes looked between Eames, Elsa and a brown haired girl who was probably five or six years younger than Jace.

"Who's that?" Jace asked as he looked at the girl.

"Ariadne, she's our new architect."

"We're replaced so fast," Jace joked, he turned to look over at Elsa, whose green eyes opened wide and she took in a few gulps of breath. She managed to sit up just as Eames and the new girl Ariadne woke up as well. Jace assumed that it was Eames dream; after all he woke up last. "Why do you look so messed up?" I ask Elsa who inhaled deeply a few times.

"He shot me!" Elsa snapped as she glared at Eames.

"I didn't shoot you love, my subconscious did."

"It's the same damn thing." Elsa growled as she rubbed her a spot in the back of her head, presumably where she was shot. Jace's eyes glanced over at Ariadne, he hadn't seen her in the dream, and he wondered where she was hiding. His eyes however shot back to Elsa as she spoke.

"What do you want with us?" Elsa asked, however her eyes were locked on Arthur's.

"We have a job offer," Arthur explained.

"And you had to what kidnap us to propose it?" Elsa asked as she tossed her brown hair back. She was purposefully ignoring everyone else in the room. Zane however took his time looking over Ariadne.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't speak with us willingly."

"Well you were right about that. But now I definitely don't want to hear this," Elsa snapped as she stood up to leave. Eames reached over the bed and pulled her back down.

"See we think you might love," Eames said. Jace walked over to the center of the room before speaking,

"So what is the proposition?"

"We'll tell you after, we need Elsa do something for us first." Arthur explained as he started to pack away the PASIV device.

"And what would that be?" Elsa asked as she yanked her arm away from Eames.

"In case you haven't noticed Cobb isn't here anymore. After our last job he kind of… gave up on this lifestyle. He's living with his kids now," Arthur explained.

"Good for him, why do you need Elsa?" Zane asked as he drew his eyes away from Ariadne.

"Because we need him too. And all of us have already tried talking him, so we figured his protégée might have better luck." _That's right, _Jace remembered, _Cobb taught Elsa how to be an architect. Well Arthur is right about one thing, he might actually listen to her. _

"Arthur if you couldn't crack him, I doubt I will be able to." Elsa explained.

"Then try for me, prove me wrong El, you've always loved doing that," Arthur persisted. Jace watched as Elsa relaxed on the bed and Eames and Zane shared looks.

"Fine," She agreed. "But you need to tell me what this job is. And why you need us. You already have a new architect," Elsa glared at Ariadne, jealousy was apparent in her eyes.

"You three need to promise that you'll do this job, then I'll tell you." The three shared a look. Zane shrugged,

"How much is the pay?" He asked.

"Over one hundred thousand dollars."

"Well that split seven ways isn't that much," Zane sighed as he looked despondently over at Jace who rolled his eyes with a smile and looked away.

"That's one hundred thousand each Zane," Zane's eyes widened as he stared at Arthur.

"You're kidding who has that kind of money?" Exclaimed Elsa.

"The government of the United States," Eames responded.

"What on earth could they want with our services?" Asked Jace suddenly confused.

"I'll explain the job after you all say you're in," Arthur reminded them.

"I think I speak of everyone when I say yes!" Zane explained. _He really would do anything for money, _Jace thought. If Elsa or Jace disagreed neither of them said anything, so Arthur explained the job.

"The government thinks that one of their top extractors has been compromised. It's believed an idea has been planted into his head, and idea to make him stop working for the government."

"So someone preformed Inception? That's impossible, everyone knows what happens when you try to perform it." Elsa added.

"…Right," Arthur confirmed slowly, Jace figured something was up. "Anyway our job is to extract that idea from the agent."

"That's going to be difficult, this guy's going to have been trained… and not to mention to extract and idea is well, impossible." Zane explained.

"You'd have to convince him the idea was pointless, useless. It would almost be like Inception, but you're not planting an idea… you're getting rid of one," Elsa commented.

"Exactly, which is why we need a large team. But that's not the only reason why we specifically decided on you three. We decided on you all because you know the target." A sudden air of recognition passed over Zane, Elsa and Jace. "It's Carlisle."

_Elsa Logan _

"It's Carlisle." She thought that maybe it was how calmly Arthur announced his name that upset her more than the person himself. Carlisle Danvers used to be the teams extractor. He left what seemed to be years ago. He was sick of the shady jobs the team was pulling. He didn't want to be involved in that anymore, so he moved on to bigger things. Nobody had heard from him since. But he meant the world to Elsa, he was like big brother she never had. She felt like crying as she remembered the day he left.

_**"You can't just walk out and fucking leave us!" Yelled Jace as he balled his fists and approached Carlisle. Carlisle looked away out a distant window before turning back to Jace,**_

_**"I can do what I want Jace, I'm sick of this life."**_

_**"Back off Jace, if he want to leave let him. We don't need him," Zane said as he counted the cash from the recent job.**_

_**"You've got to be kidding me, what are we going to do with out an extractor? We can't work!" Jace yelled hysteric.**_

_**"We'll make it work. If Carlisle wants to leave all he has behind then let him. It's his loss," Shrugged Zane. Carlisle paused and glanced at Elsa who had been silent this whole time. "If your leaving leave," Zane snapped as he stood up, "The doors that way, don't let it hit you on the way out." Carlisle stared at Zane before turning his back and leaving. There was a moment of silence before Elsa spoke,**_

_**"What now? Jace was right, he's gone we have nothing left."**_

_**"No, Jace was wrong, we have everything. We don't need him. Elsa, you and me can be the extractors. We can do it. You can still design dreams, I can still forge people and Jace can still be our Pointman. Think of it this way, one less man to worry about." It bothered Elsa how calm Zane was about this. Sure, he never got along with Carlisle, but he should at least have another reaction besides excitement.**_

_**"So that's your plan? We pretend nothing happened and we go on? Just the three of us?" Asked Elsa.**_

_**"Yeah, that is my plan. This job, our lifestyle is too good to give up. The money is great, we have choices. In the real world you don't get choices like this."**_

_**"What is this to you, a dream? A game?" Jace asked disbelieving.**_

_**"It's my life, and my only option. You can't go back to normal life after this. You both know that. Can you two even dream anymore? Tell me you can without lying; tell me that you two can do what you want. I know I can't. I also know sometimes life gets boring. Sometimes everything mixes together. I love this life, I don't know what I'd do without it." Zane explained. He watched the other two.**_

_**"He's right you know, "Elsa explained to Jace who glanced away, "You know this is it. I'm in Zane," Elsa told him.**_

_**"Me too," Jace agreed eventually.**_

_**"Then we move on to the next job?" Zane asked with a smile.**_

"Carlisle huh?" Asked Zane, he gave a quick glance at Elsa who was glancing at the far wall.

"Looks like it," Elsa said, she stood up, "Where's Cobb staying?" She asked as she brushed her brown hair out of her face.

"I'll drive you there if you'd like," Arthur offered.

"Yeah, thank you."

"We should be back by tomorrow at the latest. I'll call Eames to tell him whether we got Cobb or not."

_Zane Holden _

Zane, Jace, Eames and Ariadne watched as Elsa and Arthur left to go retrieve Cobb.

"Just like old times, those two run off and don't come back for days," complained Zane as he stood up. "So where are we waiting for them?" Zane asked, however his eyes followed Jace who was staring at the door where Arthur and Elsa just exited. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked a bit upset.

"We've rented out a hotel room a few blocks north of here." Eames explained.

"I'll lead the way!" Called Zane as he whipped out his totem compass.

"Put that away and let Eames lead," snapped Jace as he stood up.

"Fine," groaned Zane as he shoved his compass back in his pocket. Eames lead the group out of the dark room filled with cots. It was a smaller room inside an abandoned factory. Jace followed Eames out quickly while Zane and Ariadne pulled up the back.

"What that you're totem?" Ariadne asked him. Zane laughed,

"Yeah creative right? When we met Mal, do you know who she is?" Zane asked, unaware of Ariadne's previous involvement with Mal.

"I've… been introduced."

"I figured she was dead by the time you came around… oh, you met her as a shade didn't you?" Zane asked. He had heard about Cobb's problem from past letters by Eames.

"Yeah, she uh stabbed once… so what about her?" Ariadne asked. Zane suddenly remembered the past conversation.

"Right, well she suggested it for me… I thought it was pretty creative; the others just have normal ones… I always liked mine. But you must have created your own huh? Or did Cobb influence you?"

"I made it myself, it's a chess piece."

"Creative… stand for anything?" Ariadne laughed,

"Does it have to?" Zane looked down and shook his head,

"Not really, I'm just used to Jace and Elsa. Those two have meanings behind theirs… you know Jace is all about his luck and Elsa's is something about her childhood… Or at least I think. We all have our off limit topics…"

"Oh yeah what's yours?" Ariadne asked. Zane smiled and looked down at her,

"If I told you it wouldn't be off limits. You gotta learn that!"

"Come on!" Jace called as he looked over at Ariadne and Zane, "You're falling behind!" Jace turned around and flipped his jacket collar up because of the cold.

"Come on we don't want to make the princess mad," joked Zane.

"Arthur said you two were best friends…" Ariadne trailed off.

"We are, but don't always believe Arthur. He can be manipulative when he has to be… but really come on it is getting cold." Zane moved his arm around Ariadne and they walked together to the hotel. Zane couldn't help but think this job couldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review guys and let me know which POV!**


	3. In or Out?

**IMPORTANT A/N:**omg! It has been too long! So here's the next update. It's shorter, because i'm getting my inspiration back. So as always feedback is appreciated. Also if you guys like the Hunger Games I have a submit your own character story called **Wildfire.** Please feel free to submit characters, I need lots! Check the story out on my profile! Hope you enjoy!

Carlisle Danvers

Carlisle Danvers was not an old man. In fact compared to his co-workers he was quite young. Carlisle was 32; his co-workers were older men of the military type. Like his co-workers Carlisle had the same rugged look, he had eyes that had seen to many things – common for people in his profession. When people saw Mr. Danvers they were use to the clean-cut gentleman, but as of recent he seemed to have let himself go. His hair was shaggier and a fiver o'clock shadow was present on his face. One could say that Mr. Danvers was getting tired, but Carlisle Danvers was not a tired man. He did not get bored; he stuck with things – most things – till the end. His job working for the American Government was suppose to be one of those things he kept. This job was supposed to be his life. And yet, for some reason his live had changed. He couldn't remember when or why he decided he wanted out. He just did. There was a voice in his head that told him how strange his new desire to stop working for the government was wrong. After all he got to do what he loved, and it was legal. For him, it should have been a dream job. But that small voice in his head was overrun. Overrun by a need, a desire. A desire to live a normal life, maybe start a family, to be happy. After all he was one of the top extractors in the United States Government. If he wanted to he could live a normal life. He had money from his job, he was well off; and if he ever needed more money he could sell some secrets. _There's no harm in that is there? _Carlisle thought to himself as he laid out his future. No harm at all.

Elsa Logan

The car ride to Cobb's place was all silence – and not the comfortable kind either. Usually Elsa didn't mind sitting in silence with Arthur, however considering the circumstances and the time spent apart the silence was far from comfortable. Elsa noticed that Arthur kept trying to say something to her. His mouth would open and he would turn to look at her, then he would change his mind and focus on the road. Elsa focused the side mirror staring into her own eyes. She was tempted to check her totem, but this was more reminiscent of a nightmare than a dream. In the last few minutes of the car ride Elsa finally spoke up,

"So, how have you been?"

"Good… I've been working a lot… but I'm good, how about you?" Arthur asked. Else smiled, she could hear Zane quip about how much of a workaholic Arthur was in her head.

"I've been working too, I was doing pretty well until recently," she told him, referring to the fake job.

Arthur chuckled a little bit, "Yeah sorry about that. But if I may say, I would have thought you would have caught on earlier. I'm surprised you didn't, you were always good at picking out lies. "

"Guess I'm getting old. I guess Zane and Jace might have to replace me," Elsa quipped.

"Ariadne is not your replacement." Elsa raised her eyebrows at Arthur, "And if you want the truth, I didn't pick her out. I would have been fine calling you up."

"Then who did pick her?" Elsa asked curious. Arthur stayed silent. He'd rather not tell her it was Cobb who picked out Ariadne.

"You shouldn't worry about it… we're here anyway." Sure enough Arthur had pulled into the driveway of Cobb's place. _Things are about to get interesting _Thought Elsa as she stepped out of the car. She noticed Arthur stayed in the car as she approached the house. She knocked on the front door and waited.

Jace White

Jace woke with a start once he remembered where he was. He immediately sat up and then collided with an object, a head to be exact.

"Jesus Christ Jace, watch it!" Snapped Zane who was rubbing his forehead. Jace massaged his own while kicking Zane's side.

"Watch yourself!" Jace retorted as he sat up again. "What the hell were you doing to me anyway?"

"I was staring at you,' Zane explained like it was nothing. Jace noticed he had changed, probably into something of Eames'.

"Seriously? You were staring at me?"

"Yeah, you were thrashing around, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Now, I've always wondered why Arthur and I can't get along like you two." Eames had entered the bedroom and interjected his thoughts. "So sweet."

Zane rolled his eyes and got off Jace's bed, "You and Arthur don't get along like us, because you and Arthur are well… you and Arthur."

"Oil and water," Jace chimed in as he climbed out of bed. "But enough about your relationship problems, any news from Elsa and Arthur?" Eames shook his head as the three walked out into the main part of the hotel room. Jace noticed that Ariadne was gone, then remembered Eames had told him she was a college student. Zane and Eames sat down in a sunken couch in the room and Jace sat in a chair across from them. Jace noticed cards, money and cigarettes on the coffee table, clearly Zane and Eames were playing poker or something before he woke up.

"So, what is wrong with Cobb? What happened during your last job?" asked Zane.

Eames sighed, "It's complicated."

"So are a lot of things, tell us," Jace egged him on. Eames looked around uncomfortably; Jace noted a strange expression on his face.

"It's a long story…"

"Well," Zane glanced at his watch, Jace noticed Zane's demeanor changed. He was going into interrogation mode. "I'd say we have all day, why don't you tell us this long story."

Elsa Logan

The door opened infront of Elsa, but instead of Cobb there was a young girl, maybe 11 or so. It took a second for Elsa to remember who the girl was. It was Phillipa, Cobb's daughter. The last time she saw Phillipa, Phillipa was 7 or so. It had been a while.

"Hi, Phillipa," Elsa greeted. Phillipa stared up at Elsa wide eyed. _She doesn't remember me… it's been five years… of course she doesn't remember me_. "I'm sorry. You mustn't remember me. My name's Elsa Logan," Elsa smiled and brushed her brown hair from her face, "I'm a friend of your fathers…" Phillipa still stared up at Elsa. "Is your daddy home?" As if on cue, Cobb came to the door.

"Phillipa who is it?" He asked with a smile. He then looked from his daughter to Elsa and the smile faded. "Hello Elsa."

"Hi Dom… may I come in?" Dom narrowed his eyes at her, then relented.

"Of course, come in…Phillipa go to your room with your brother." As Phillipa left Dom let Elsa enter his home. The two walked down the hallway to his living room. Everything was the same as the last time she was here. Cob gestured to a chair and sat down across from Elsa.

"Its been a while huh?" _He looks so much older than the last time I saw him… what happened. _

"It has El, what are you doing here?" Cobb asked as he looked over Elsa. She smiled _Always right to the point, always loved that about him. _

"I need your help."

"What kind of help? Personal or Professional?"

"Professional."

"I'm sure you've heard Elsa, I don't do _that_ anymore."

"But I need you to do this. For me… please. Dom, I need your help."

"Is this the same job that Eames and Arthur came to see me about?"

"Yes…" Cobb stood up,

"No Elsa. I'm not helping you." Elsa stood up as well,

"Did they tell you what it was for? What the job is for?" She asked. Cobb crossed his arms. "It's for Carlisle… it's about him. I need your help, for him." Cobb sighed and walked over to Elsa. _He's going to say no. _

"I'm not saying yes Elsa," she slumped, "But I'm not saying no either. I'll go back with

you and I'll hear the whole plan. If I don't agree I'm leaving. Deal?" Elsa grinned,

"Deal"


End file.
